Darkness vs Light
by nolanb780
Summary: Sequel to The World is Now His Responsibility! Malekith is gaining more power as days go by. Odin is worried about the on coming war. but, he orders Thor and the others to bring Loki back to life. Will Loki come back to life? If he does, will he be powerful enough to defeat Malekith? Will he carry Thor's hammer, once again?
1. At last

**Author's note: Like I said, a sequel! And you know me, my fav character can never die or stay dead. So there's a clue to you guys ;)**

**If you didn't read my other story before this, I suggest it, but you might be fine not reading it. If you want to, it's called The World is Now His Responsibility.**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Two years passed since the war between Thanos, and the heartbreaking deaths of Frigga and Loki. Four a year almost, the people and king and prince had fallen into a depression. There was no more joy in training or baking or shopping. No one was smiling for a while, and everyone got thinner, their faces sunken. Odin finally decided it was enough, that Frigga and Loki wouldn't want this at all.

The people agreed and started to make an effort to smile, joke around, to enjoy their lives. After three months, the city was golden again, flowing with smiles and laughter. But, there was always a sad tone to everyone's voices, always tears shed, for their lost prince and queen. Their hearts broken, and their minds frozen with sadness. They masked their down emotions by joy and happiness.

Life was going good, but what they didn't know is that there was a darkness rising. For someone was not finished with them, and he wanted his revenge and to finish the war he helped start.

Thor walked down the golden halls, grinning and nodding at the guards before entering his father's throne room. Odin's eyes was filled with concern and hope. Thor looked at him in confusion.

"What is troubling you, father?" he asked.

"There's a darkness rising, I'm afraid we have another enemy to take care of." Odin replied.

"Who?"

"Malekith."

"What? I thought-

"He disappeared before anyone could catch him. Him and his army, along with their ship. He's getting stronger each day though."

"Well, I guess I should have figured that. How come he got stronger so fast?"

"He's a powerful sorcerer, when you're as powerful as he is...your power comes back quickly. Sometimes, it'll even heal a dead sorcerer. It's very rare, but they're quite weak with walking and talking, but they can think more clearly than anyone in the nine realms."

A spark of hope was lit in Thor's mind. His blue eyes reflecting it. Odin nodded, seeing it in his son's eyes. "Loki does, however, have the chance of returning, but it's a very slim chance. We would need to take him to the temple he was born in."

"Where's that?"

"Jotunheim."

Thor frowned, "We'll never be allowed in there."

"Ah, but we have been helping them rebuild their kingdom. Laufey had agreed with me, I've already spoken with him." Odin replied.

"You're sure it isn't a trap?"

"Yes, son, I'm sure. They don't have the power or strength to start a new war at this moment."

"Great!" Thor smiled.

Odin nodded, "I need you, Sif, and the warriors three to un bury your brother's casket, and bring him to Jotunheim. I'll meet you at the rainbow bridge."

"Right now?"

"Yes, we need to try, quickly though. Malekith is not waiting, we have a total of four months before he attacks."

"How do you know this?"

"Hemidall."

"Ah."

Thor rushed out, wasting no time to get his brother.

* * *

**~15 min later~**

Sif's eyes filled with excitement, to be able to see her love again. She prayed to whatever god, that Loki would be brought back to life. The warrior three on the other hand, were unsure.

"Thor, we have no idea if this will work." Fandral said.

"We need to try though." Thor reasoned.

"I agree with Thor, why not try it? I want to see Loki up and walking again...so does the entire kingdom." Sif said.

Volstagg sighed and then nodded. "I'm in."

"Same here." Hogan said.

"I'm not." Fandral growled.

Thor ignored the warrior and looked at his three other friends. "Then, grab some shovels, and let's get started." Thor said.

As they walked out, Fandral moaned before stomping his foot and grabbing a shovel. He wanted to see the prince walking again too, but it was the Jotunheim part that he didn't like. He still didn't trust them.

* * *

**~3 hours later~**

Sif wiped the sweat off her forehead. They had finally reached Loki's golden coffin. They wall scraped away the last pieces of dirt, then proceeded to lift the coffin out of the hole. As they placed it on the ground next to the hole, they all gasped.

"Wasn't expecting it, to be that heavy!" Volstagg gasped.

Thor bit his lip before slowly opening it. Loki was still perfectly reserved. His skin was glowing a little, and there was an electric like sound coming from his body. He closed it before turning to his friends. "Well? Aren't we carrying it?"

They all groaned as they lifted the coffin.

* * *

**Author's note: A bit rushed -_- my first chapters are ALWAYS horrible and not well written. Hopefully my next ones will be fine! :D Told you! I can't kill my favorite characters forever ;)**


	2. The Sorcerer Returns

**Author's note: Thanks for the amazing reviews! :D and favs and follows! ^.^ here's Chapter 2!**

**Chp 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

When they finally got to the Rainbow bridge, Odin had four guards lift the coffin and carry it. When they got to the Bifrost, they were transported to Jotunheim. They walked through the icy snow, scanning their surroundings every two minutes.

Thor had worry drown him, but he tried his hardest not to show it. As they got closer to the castle, they could see frost giants working along with Asgardian guards. Laufey was sitting on his throne, his blazing red eyes landed on Odin, the warriors three, Thor, Sif, the guards, and the coffin. Confusion crept into his vision as he continued to watch them. When they approached the throne, Odin stopped.

"Laufey." he greeted.

Laufey nodded, "Odin. What brings you here?" he asked calmly.

"Loki, I believe, was born in a certain temple here." Odin replied.

"Yes, he was."

"As you know, he was killed in the war between Thanos. I'm only asking, if we could use that temple to bring him back to life."

Laufey sighed as he thought about it. Knowing Thor would be angered if he said no, he said yes. He knew they couldn't afford a war right now. "Yes, go ahead." Laufey replied.

Odin nodded his thanks before walking away. They had to trudge through more cold snow before they got to the ice temple. Sif was amazed by the place. It was beautiful, formed by only ice crystals. They stepped inside and placed the golden coffin in the middle. Odin sighed and turned to face the others.

"Alright, all I need to do is whisper a spell and he should come back to life, may take a while." Odin explained.

"Will he be weak?" Sif asked.

"A little tired, mostly."

Odin then turned end closed his eyes as he lied his hands on the lid. He whispered words in another language no one understood. After two minutes, he lifted his hands and stepped away. Inside of the coffin started to glow green, the light poured out from the lid. It go very bright before going away. They heard three, harsh, coughs from inside. Then someone gasp for air and try to move the lid. Two guards stepped up and carefully lifted the lid and placed it on the grounds.

When they all peered in, Loki's eyes were halfway open. He was dazed as he looked up. He tried to form words but couldn't, before he passed out again.

"You can pick him up and we can leave. Guards, take the coffin back." Odin ordered.

Thor grabbed his winter cape and carefully wrapped it around Loki's thin frame. He then gently picked his brother up and turned around. Loki's head was laying on his broad shoulder as they walked out of the temple. The icy air nipped at their noses as the guards carried the coffin out. As they walked past Laufey, he looked at his son. He smiled softly, happiness filling him at the sight of his son.

* * *

**~Back at Asgard~**

Loki was lying in the healing chambers, blankets on him and healers watching him carefully. It was almost two full hours before he woke up. He blinked a few times before looking around. He slowly sat up and winced as his muscles protested. A healer walked up and smiled, then bowed.

"Prince Loki, I'll tell your father and brother that you have awakened." he said.

"H-how long was...I sleeping?" Loki asked.

"For two years."

"Two...years?"

"Why, yes. You were dead..."

"Oh...yeah."

The healer bowed again before hurrying to get the king and eldest prince. It was only five minutes before both came rushing in. Thor was about to hug his brother but Odin told him not to.

"You'll hurt him." Odin growled.

"I will not! It's only a hug!" Thor argued.

Odin rolled his eyes, "Are you ever going to realize that your hugs are like death grips? You'll crush him!"

"I can hug him softly."

Odin scoffed, "You, hugging softly? Thor...you tried that last week on a guard...you broke all his ribs and his back."

Thor opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but he folded his arms across his chest and turned his back on Odin. Odin raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and sighing. He then grinned at Loki.

"You're awake. It's been a while." Odin said.

Loki smiled weakly, "Yes, it has been."

Thor smiled, "I'm so glad you're up! You'll need to gain more weight, get your muscles larger and-

"No, he needs to focus on getting stronger, his way. Then focus on his magic, he'll need to go through some training to get a grip on it again." Odin cut in.

Thor gave him an eight year old pouty face. "Fine." he mumbled.

Odin nodded and smiled.

* * *

**~1 week later~**

"Thor! That's not fair!" Loki yelled.

"Yes it is! You picked up my hammer last time and you're holding it right now. You're getting stronger, so you need to smash each brick I throw at you." Thor replied.

"I'm not fully healed yet! My body is still sore and I'm trying to remember all the spells and get my magic stronger."

"You have an hour."

"We've been out here for four hours, I need rest before doing that stuff."

Thor sighed but then smiled, and threw an arm around Loki's shoulders. "Alright."

Loki smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

_Somewhere deep in a dark world, sat an elf. His eyes glaring at the scene in front of him. He watched as the two brothers walked into the golden castle. He stopped the image and stood up. "I'll kill you, Loki. Emotionally...then physically. If Thanos couldn't do it...then I will." he growled._

* * *

**Author's note: Wow...Malekith is one unhappy little elf. Guess Santa won't be missing him XD haha...corny joke. Alright, well sorry it sucks. Please review! Or follow or fav! :D I'll post chapter 3 soon this week. I'll hopefully write a really good one. and ugh it's rushed ~ I always have trouble with that! :\**


	3. Mystery Illness

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! :D Home sick once again today :\**

**Chapter 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

Days passed as Loki got stronger. Sif was always with him, talking and joking with him. Masking her fear of losing him again. Loki smiled and laughed at every joke, happiness filling him each minute she spent with him. Odin was proud of him for finally being able to carry the hammer. Everything seemed to be going well when Odin got ill.

The two princes sat outside of the infirmary, awaiting news on their father's health. Laufey had also gotten ill last week and had passed away. Loki was somewhat saddened by his real father's passing, but he didn't know him that well. Odin, on the other hand, he knew very well. He was quiet the whole time, while Thor was pacing and cussing under his breath. He glanced at his younger brother.

"Loki, what if father...dies? I-I can't be king..." he asked.

Loki smiled softly, "Yes you can. You'll be a great king...and Jane will make a wonderful queen."

"Ah yes, Jane. Well...I still need to go and get her."

"Then go, since father's sick...you may be asked to be king soon."

Thor nodded, but bit his lip. "Maybe later..." he whispered.

After, what seemed like years, the lead healer walked out and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid this illness is uncommon here. We can't seem to find out what is exactly wrong with him. You said Laufey had the same thing?" he asked.

"Yes." Loki replied.

"I see, and their healers couldn't help either?"

"Nope." Thor said.

"This illness is unknown in not only one, but two different worlds. It has to come from somewhere though. They don't come and go like flys, some stay and some don't. They all have an origin though."

"So, you want us to find out?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

Both princes nodded, looking at each other. The healer told them they weren't allowed to see Odin. They had no clue if it was contagious. Thor sighed and sat down.

"How in the world do we find out where it came from?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Loki questioned.

"You're the smartest of us."

"You have a point."

"Well?"

"Thor, I can't think of it in two seconds." Loki mumbled.

* * *

_He smiled at the scene before him. "Oh, you two are so pathetic...yet...amusing." he whispered. He grinned coldly as he shut the scene off and stared at the vile of clear liquid. "Oh, Loki. You lost your mother, father, and soon Odin. You'll lose Sif next...then the warriors three...then...Thor. I'll make sure you're to blame for it, as well."_

* * *

**Author's note: Ew...this sucked too. -_- ugh my brain isn't working. Sorry it's so short! I'm stressed with school and everything! On a good note though, I'm starting lessons again and come December I'm going to half lease a horse! :D So excited. ^.^ please review, favorite, or follow! I could really use some good ideas for future chapters. I want everyone to like this and enjoy it, so why not add some of your plans? No pairing between 2 males...I'm not good at that stuff. Or between 2 girls. :\ I'll get better though! **


End file.
